Such boxed spring cores are known for example from EP 154,076. Here parallel chains are connected together by means of glue. Box spring cores are further known from the state of the art wherein a mechanical connection is formed by throughgoing connecting filaments.
The use of glue is disadvantageous in that on the one hand it requires the use of an additional material, the glue, and on the other hand applying devices for the glue must be provided and time must be set aside for curing of the glue. In the hitherto known mechanical connection systems a substantial amount of equipment is necessary, and in addition the use of connecting filaments is disadvantageous both during manufacture and during further handling.